


December 5th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Rosemary, certified Candy Cane giver.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Holidays 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	December 5th

Rosemary sat patiently in the waiting room of the hospital, beside her was her older brother and sister, William and Miriam. They were watching her as their parents talked to the doctor. The doctor was their uncle, but since it's a serious issue he took them into a separate part of the waiting room. Somewhere the kids could still see them and they could see the kids, but far enough away that they wouldn't know what was being said.

Felicity got the call at work, William was the one who gave her the message. He was in the Bunker with Rose, Miriam was at Smoak Tech with Felicity. The rest of the family were around, Owen was with Lorena doing who knows what, Eliza was in LA and staying by her phone, Ada was in New York doing the same. Everyone else was here, waiting for any updates on Mia.

Oliver and Mia were out on the field, naturally she was being difficult and not taking any directions. They ran into a group of thugs and one of them had gotten the better of Mia. Tommy says she's fine, Oliver and Felicity say she's fine, their reactions say otherwise. But they have to believe that she's gonna be okay, it's the only way anyone is going to get through this.

They were doing surgery, Tommy was doing surgery. Once they finished is when he came to talk to Oliver and Felicity. That's where they were now. A few feet away from the kids, talking to Tommy about Mia.

Miriam was sending nonstop texts to Owen, trying to get him to pick up his phone. William was watching Oliver and Felicity's reactions, trying to gather whatever information he could from this distance. Rosie sat between them, a box of candy canes in her hand.

She and Mia were gonna decorate trees later. She begged to stay up past her bedtime to decorate trees with Mia. She was still going to decorate trees with her, it just might not be tonight.

Everyone babies her, it makes sense, she is the baby of the family. But she isn't a baby, she knows this situation just as well as William or their parents. She's been through this before. She remembers being told by her dad that her mom was seriously hurt, she remembers him telling her that she'll be okay but she has to stay somewhere safe until she was better, she remembers the flash of light that lead to the other side of the city. Except it wasn't her city, it was a city just like hers. Parents just like hers, too. Her parents never came looking for her, but she found a new family and she loved them.

Mia was gonna be okay. This isn't like last time, Mia was going to get better. They're gonna decorate trees when they get home. Until then...

Rosie picked up a candy cane from the box, examining it. "Dad didn't get the chocolate ones." She mumbled, looking up at William.

He looked down at her, confused for a second but then catching on once he spotting the candy cane in her hand. "I'll talk to him."

Rosie gave him a smile, bringing her attention back to the candy cane. She stared at it for a minute longer than handed it to William. "If we eat these, he has to buy the chocolate ones."

William hesitated, but took the candy cane. He unwrapped it and stuck the end of it in his mouth. If it's what his little sister wanted him to do, he'd eat all of them.

She lifted up another candy cane and handed it to Miriam. "Miri, eat this."

Miriam sat down her phone and took the candy cane, following William's lead. "If it will get us the chocolate ones."

Rosie then picked a candy cane up for herself, following through with what her siblings were doing.

Now all three of them were watching their parents and uncle from across the room, eating candy canes and waiting. It was all they could do.

Oliver and Felicity looked over at one point, they all waved from their seats, a candy cane in each of their mouths. Oliver looked more concerned about that than what Tommy was saying, that was good news. It means whatever was going on with Mia couldn't be too bad if Oliver was worried they would spoil their dinners.

Another 10 minutes and 6 candy canes passed before their parents and their uncle finally walked over. It was a long conversation, but they all looked calm. Then again, they just spent 30 minutes talking in the middle of a hospital waiting room, they were probably collected by now.

"Okay..." Tommy knelt down in front of Rosie, looking between the three kids. "Mia was shot in her shoulder, she also broke her ankle when she fell on the ice." He explained, making it easy to understand but keeping a calm tone. "She's in recovery, the bullet didn't go through her shoulder but we got it out safely and she's resting now."

"Is she awake?" Miriam asked, leaning up from her seat.

"She should be now." Tommy looked back at Oliver and Felicity, then at the kids again. "You can go see her if you want to."

William looked at their parents, they nodded.

"She got lucky." Oliver said, noticing William's curiosity.

"She won't be going back out onto the field anytime soon." Felicity added, looking at Oliver.

Rosie stood up, still carrying the box of candy canes. "Let's go see her."

Tommy stood back up, and lead the family to Mia's room. He lead them down to the recovery area and brought them right up to Mia's door, dropping her file off and then leaving to handle whatever was making his pager go off.

Oliver and Felicity went in first, William and Miriam next, last was Rosie. Though she was the last to walk in, she was the first to walk up to Mia's bed. Mia was awake, alert, and watching her little sister march right up to her with a box of candy canes.

She picked one up and handed it to her. "Dad didn't buy the right ones." She said with a glare towards Oliver before looking back at Mia. "If you can't eat this, give it to the nurses. We gotta get these things moving if we want chocolate candy canes before Hanukkah."

Mia scoffed, taking the candy cane from Rosie. "I'm sorry I messed up our plans." She gave her sister a small smile. 

Rosie shrugged, setting the box of candy canes down on the bedside table. "Could be worse." She hopped up onto Mia's bed. "Could be stuck in the Bunker all night."

"Hey!" William spoke up. "You love Bunker time, I let you have snacks."

"What?" Oliver looked over at his son.

"She's 10, you really think she's gonna sit in a Bunker all night without snacks?"

"They're not good snacks." Rosie assured him. "Chips and crackers with ham. Bleh."

"I let you eat candy canes tonight!"

Rosie laughed, looking at Mia. "He thinks he had a choice."

"Mia is grounded from Rosie, she's supposed to be the nice one." He sighed, crossing his arms.

"Too late, she's already attached." Mia unwrapped the candy cane that Rosie gave her. "You got two of me now."

"Candy Cane sisters!" Rosie lifted a candy cane into the air before laying down beside Mia.

And that's where the night finally settled down. Felicity and William went home with Miriam, Oliver stayed with Mia and Rosie at the hospital. Tommy went through the overnight visitor rule, but he didn't go into detail. He knew Oliver and Rosie were going to stay with Mia, there was no use in fighting it. So he promised Felicity that he'd bring them extra pillows and blankets so they'd be comfortable until morning.

A few days later, Mia was home. Her leg in a cast, her arm supposed to be but there was also no fighting that. She refused to be completely caged. She had a bandage on her shoulder that she would replace, she minimized her movement so that she wouldn't break a stitch or stress her foot. Rosie was with her every step of the way, literally. And within a week Oliver had been to the store and picked up the chocolate candy canes that Rosie begged for and finally, after all this time, the two sisters got to decorate their tree.


End file.
